Abusing Love
by JustThatNerdy
Summary: Clove loves Cato, after all the two of them have been together for years. The only problem is that Cato hurts her, but he always apologizes, and he truly loves Clove, so it's okay... right? AU. Rated T for issues and language.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Clove's POV

The door slams shut, making me jump. I take a deep breath and prepare for the worst,

"Hey Cato," I call out sweetly, in an attempt to calm him down. It doesn't work,

"Just shut the hell up, I'm sick and tired of hearing your fucking voice," he yells holding me against the wall. I bite down on my lip just to keep from screaming back and saying something I'll regret, I learned that the hard way.

"You don't mean that Cato, just calm down..." I'm cut off by his hand against my throat, and a slash across my face. I gulp, but don't show my fear, I simply take the blows obediently. What happened to me, I was strong, nobody could touch me, now I'm a coward. How did I let it get this far? My train of thought is interrupted by a forceful punch to my right temple. I fell the blood drizzle down my face, as my body drops to the floor.

"Get up you worthless piece of shit," Cato leg pounds against my rib cage crushing the bones one at a time. Though after a while I don't feel the lashes on my skin. My eyes flutter shut, and I fall into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N Hey well this is my first story, so I don't know how it will be, but I hope you like the first chapter. It's really short, but it's kind of like the prologue to the story, the next chapter will be a few months before. This story is going to contain material such as domestic violence, and yes, cursing. Please don't hate, I've never been in any situation like this, so it's just what I think it would be like. Also Clove is OOC right now, the next chapter will be in her normal personality. Thanks for reading, and I'll post the next chapter ASAP. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

10 Month Earlier...

Clove's POV

I double check that my curls are in tact, and my mascara hasn't completely run down the side of my face. Today's the day, I can feel it. After two years, of being together, he still hasn't had the balls to ask. Cato know's my answer will be yes, so why won't he propose. He loves me, right, well he better because I will kick his sorry ass if he doesn't.

The blaring of a car door, causes me to jolt out of my thoughts and pop back into reality. Walking through the front door embraced in a passionate kiss, taking my breath away, literally.

I pull away with a smirk. Watching the anger in his expression, I can't help but laugh. I can't help but love torchering Cato, it's just the way it has always been, the way I like it. But something seems off, usually he's more enthusiastic when he sees me, or at least compliments my beauty, so why hasn't he said anything yet?

I grab his arm, and pull him over to the car, using a pout as an apology. He smiles, and I decide to reward his understanding attitude with a small peck, when my back hits the hood of the car, and his muscular body is crushed against mine. At first I take it as romantic, but as the kiss ends, he doesn't release me, instead holds me in an inescapable grasp, a cold glare plastered onto his face. Then I smell the foul stench of alcohol hidden under layers of minty breath freshener.

I squirm around, try to escape, but it's no use. Once I realize that I can't reach the knife hidden in my boot, I start to scream, and that's when the Cato I know returns.

He almost immediately lets go of me, and I quickly back away. He gives me a compassionate look, and I even though I know that he's sorry, I'm still afraid.

"Cato what the hell was that, are you drunk," I scream out at the top of my lugs, completely infuriated.

"No, yes, maybe, I don't know. I was at the bar, and I swear I only had one drink, I was just really nervous about tonight and..." After pausing mid sentence, he breaks our eye contact, and rocks on the balls of his feet.

"Why would you be nervous we go out almost every night?" I already know why, but I want him to say it, I want him to ask me. The only problem is he doesn't answer. I walk over, and pull him in for a hug, feeling responsible for his reaction.

"Let's just forget the last few minutes of our lives, and go to dinner, okay," His chocolate eyes gleam, as he softly kisses me on the forehead, and we enter the car.

Even though it's my idea, I can't help but hesitate, after all he did just pin me down. No, I tell myself, that wasn't Cato, he just had a bad day and got a drink, it was the alcohol that caused the attack, not Cato. I keep repeating those words, as I get in the car, and we drive to the restaurant...

The place isn't too bad, sure there are children at the table behind us, acting like animals, and yeah, maybe I wanna slit their throats, but other than that everything is perfect. Aside from the slight issue earlier, Cato has acted completely normal, and well, like Cato.

The two of us talk about his work, and my day at school, and how we didn't get to participate in the 74th Hunger Games, some bitch had volunteered first. I'm still pissed about the situation, Cato and I could have totally whipped their asses. Katniss and Peeta, district 12, give me a break, it should have been me and Cato with the crowns on our heads.

After about a half hour, our food makes its way over to our table. Not bothering to be polite I shove my cheeseburger in my mouth, and take a large bite. Cato chuckles at my manners, making me laugh, then choke, which just makes us laugh even harder. When I'm situated, as he puts it, I notice his hand slide into his jacket pocket, and a smile creeps along my face.

"What that for," he asks noticing my grin.

"What's in your hand," I retaliate, standing to make sure I'm correct. He flashes a smile, and kneels on the ground, butterflies fill my stomach, I look him in the eyes, and I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with him.

"Sorry just got to tie my shoe here," he says while chuckling. I slap him with my purse, "Well if you want a ring abusing me isn't the answer," His bluntness causes me to blush and I apologize,

"I just want my ring Cato, please," I start to pout, and finally Cato decides to put me out of my misery.

"Well since you asked nicely. When we met at school in kindergarten it was love at first sight. It's took me years to find the courage to ask you out, and I realized that I never want us to be apart. So with that, Clove will you marry me?" My smile widens,

"Hmm, I have to think about it," I kid laughing at his expression change. "Jeez I'm kidding, of course I will marry you." Cato pulls me in tight, for what seems like hours of pure bliss in only a few seconds. He place the diamond ring onto my finger.

As I stare into the jewel, all the shit that happened earlier doesn't matter, Cato and I will be together forever.

**A/N Hi:D** **So it took a little while longer than I hoped to post this chapter but it's up now. I'll tell you right now that I'm trying to make Cato kind of bipolar, and having alcohol combined with his meds. makes him a 'little' violent... I don't really know, so we'll see. Well thank you so much for reading, and please review.**


End file.
